


时间回溯

by yiluodongfengkai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiluodongfengkai/pseuds/yiluodongfengkai
Summary: *900在失控状态下杀掉盖文，他不停地将时间回到盖文死前，试图阻止盖文的死亡*文中900指回溯时间的RK900，nines指过去时间线上的RK900*ooc，黑化900注意
Relationships: 900g - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	时间回溯

“盖文....”900跪在盖文的面前，曾经与他朝夕相处的警探现在瞳孔涣散，大张着嘴，面部因为疼痛和恐惧而扭曲，伤口处不断泊泊地涌出鲜红的血，带着温暖，以一种不规则的形状在地上扩散，形成一幅美丽而血腥的画，即使是在这么一个诡异的场景下。  
血液的温暖给900带来盖文还活着的错觉，但900清楚无比地知道盖文已经死透了，整整13刀，刀刀都是致命伤。  
900用极可能轻柔的方式让盖文的头枕在自己的膝盖上，怕牵连到盖文身上的刀伤带来新一波的疼痛，但900是知道尸体是不会感到疼的。  
他低头看着警探绿宝石一样迷人的眼睛，他之前无数次看过这双眼睛，无论是对方突然靠向自己，挑衅地将烟呼在自己的脸上“你在发什么呆，塑料罐头”，烟的模糊不清没有影响那双眼睛的明亮；还是警探认真地盯着手机，为了通关游戏甚至没有注意到脸上的汗珠和900已经看着他好一会儿这件事，他当然不会注意到，对他来说900只是一具披着人皮的机器，用来减轻工作负担，而不是表面上大家所认为的搭档。  
现在这双眼睛失去了光彩，却依然能让900看得入神。  
异常的过程源于情绪失控，在破墙后的十几秒内，在情绪平复下来前，仿生人不会受到任何约束，900不知道如何处理失控的情绪，只能遵循着野兽的本能，发泄在他爱着的人类的身体上，回过神来时，面前只有一具千疮百孔的尸体，人类脆弱的外壳无法承受这十几秒的失控。  
在第一刀刺入前，人类脑海中只有对一个坏掉的机器的愤怒和对修理机器费用的计算。之后便是对死亡的恐惧了。  
900感到无助，不仅仅是因为面前的尸体。到最后盖文仍然没有意识到仿生人拥有情感，他们之间隔着一道天堑，无论仿生人如何地像人，无论900多么强烈地表达他的爱意，对于盖文来说这只是一个提前设定的程序，一个为了迷惑和欺骗人类的程序。  
900希望能够回到过去，不被盖文的嘲讽激怒并诉诸暴力。  
这样至少盖文还能活着，900宁愿继续忍受不被理解的痛苦。  
“我该怎么做，阿曼达....”  
他喃喃自语，现在的他孤立无援，唯一能想到的只有内置的管理程序，阿曼达给他提供过很多任务的指示，他现在需要一个命令，无论内容是什么。  
禅意花园出现在眼前，之前一直面无表情的黑人女性现在露出了一个奇怪的表情，用着不合语境的疑问语气诉说着一句赞扬的话“你真是个幸运儿？”  
禅意花园表面看起来依旧那么和谐，温暖的阳光照着娇艳的玫瑰，但现在诡异的阿曼达使这里看起来不是个令人心安的场所，900感到一股寒意随着背脊扩展开来。  
接着他被强制离开了禅意花园。

900睁开眼睛，接着声音接收器收到了激烈的争吵，与一分钟前发生的一模一样。  
“哦天哪，你说你爱我，看看模拟生命为你们这些机器添加了多少无聊又恶心的程序”盖文嘲讽地对面前的人型机器笑出声，脸上尽是不屑。  
“我是认真的，盖文”  
“你现在是想装作和我关系很好吗，科技已经发达到连塑料都会介入你的生活了吗，机器就是机器，现在给我滚出去，塑料垃圾！”  
盖文感觉自己被一台机器羞辱，如果不是nines昂贵的维修费用和蓝血会将地板弄脏，他现在已经去卧室拿出抽屉里的枪，开枪爆了面前仿生人的头。  
900怔怔地看着盖文与另一个自己的争吵，每一句话和每一个动作都是他经历过的，只是现在900是从一个旁观者的视角来再次经历。  
木质的椅子倒在地上，发出巨大的声响，但争吵太过剧烈，盖文没有注意到。  
900知道接下来争吵会升级，接着自己失控然后捅死盖文，他必须阻止这一切。  
“你这个塑料今天有什么毛病！看来需要让模拟生命来把你格式化！”  
盖文拿出手机开始拨打模拟生命的电话，如果盖文提出要求，模拟生命会发送停机代码使nines失去活动能力，接着nines会被回收然后拆解，来研究程序异常的原因，第二天会有一具新的RK900送给盖文，继续两人的搭档关系。  
他会被新的自己取代。  
这会使nines的情绪更加异常，最终突破红墙然后失控。  
“住手！！盖文！！”900试着握住盖文的手腕，阻止他打电话，但他的手穿过了盖文，像是一个幽灵一样，屋中的两人都没有听见900的声音，事情像原来那样发生。  
nines抬腿踢掉了盖文的手机，手机砸到墙上，破碎地不能再使用。盖文本能地躲避危险开始后退，没有注意到后面的场景，然后被身后的木质椅子绊倒。  
“操！”盖文背部着地。  
“你什么都不懂，盖文” nines扑上去压住企图站起来逃跑的盖文，抽出腰间的匕首。  
nines疯狂地捅了13刀。  
在此期间900试着将nines拉开，但手臂穿过了nines的身体，声嘶力竭的呼喊也只有900自己能听到。  
“不......”900再一次见证了盖文的死，自己却无法阻止。  
面前的nines跪在地上，大口的喘息着，手在不停地抖。其实仿生人不会感到疲惫才对。  
悲伤将900淹没，他感到自己的处理器已经难以进行正常的反馈了，面前开始天旋地转，900感觉自己像是一个磕了红冰的瘾君子，面对着一个扭曲的世界。

当面前的场景恢复后，900发现他又回到了盖文死前的争吵中，面前的盖文和nines说着同样的话，进行着同样的动作。  
这次900【扶起了木质椅子】。  
手机又被踢掉，盖文本能的后退躲避危险，这次他没有被绊倒，用着冲刺的速度跑到门前，试图到外面寻找帮助。  
“该死！！为什么门打不开！！”盖文用尽全力去拉开门，但是门纹丝不动，像是被固定在空间里。转过头看见nines的手褪去了皮肤层，放在嵌在墙上的微型屏幕上，这原本是用来控制智能家具的，但nines通过它连接上了屋子里的网络，把门锁死。  
900也将手上的皮肤层褪去，按在门上，但是他无法侵入数据，幽灵状态的他除了移动家具什么也做不到。  
“别、别过来！！！”盖文的眼睛中满是恐惧，他不停地试图拉开门，指纹解锁一次次地失败，屏幕上显示着红色的叉号，当出现【失败次数过多，请30秒后重试】后，他惊恐地看着一步步走过来的nines。现在他无比后悔自己贪图方便随着科技发展购买了智能家具。如果他像汉克一样活着上个世纪，那现在就能够逃出生天了。  
13刀后，盖文滑到地上，随着他的滑落，门上出现了血液的涂鸦，像是巨大的笔刷蘸着颜料刷过。盖文垂着头，手耷拉在地上，如同一个落魄的醉汉，只是坐着睡着了。血液浸湿了他的衣服，刀痕让原本不整洁的衣服看起来破破烂烂。  
900又一次眼睁睁地看着盖文死在他的面前。

客厅到门口会经过卫生间和卧室，900试着打开其中的一扇门来为盖文拖延时间。  
[剧情分歧点]：  
【△打开洗手间门】  
【○打开卧室门】

【△打开洗手间门】：  
盖文疯狂地拉着门，nines走近了盖文。卫生间门突然打开，将nines和盖文隔开，nines被巨大的力撞得后退了两步。  
盖文趁机闪进了洗手间内，洗手间轻巧的锁设计让他很快就锁上了门，他松了一口气，暂时的。  
但接下来盖文发现自己被困住了，洗手间内没有能够联络外界的设备，也没有可以防身用的武器，如果他现在是在卧室，抽屉里的枪和床头的电话或许能让他得救。  
他只能眼睁睁地看着nines砸门，原本就很薄的木板门先是出现裂痕，裂痕随着一下一下的击打很快变成一块块碎木头掉下里，躲进洗手间这种行为无非是将盖文死前的恐惧的折磨延长。  
很快nines砸开了门，盖文不知所措地将手上能够拿到的任何东西用力的扔向nines，仅剩的自尊使他不会像个娘们一样发出尖叫，但恐惧使他的口中发出连续的低沉长音，是他下意识的尖叫。  
但是轻飘飘的小瓶子和毛巾不会伤到nines分毫，甚至都不会阻止nines前进。  
血液喷溅在光滑的瓷砖上，再缓缓流下，这里活像一个恐怖片拍摄现场，导演应该会很感兴趣。与之前不同的是，这次家政公司清理凶杀现场的工作量会小很多，因为液体不会渗进瓷砖里。

【○打开卧室门】  
盖文疯狂地拉着门，nines走近了盖文。卧室门突然打开，将nines和盖文隔开，nines被巨大的力撞得后退了两步。  
盖文趁机闪进了卧室内，与洗手间轻薄的木板门不同，卧室的门结实而厚重，可能是作为警察的职业习惯所导致的，盖文选择了在毫无防备的睡眠中最能够给自己带来安全感的门，但这却给他带来了不幸。卧室的门不能够快速地关上。在门合上前，nines就将手卡在了门缝中。盖文使劲顶住门，但人的力气不如机器，盖文只能看着门缓慢地被nines撑开，他最终放弃了顶门，逃窜到离门尽可能远的地方。  
打电话给模拟生命是不可能的，盖文相信他甚至在拨完号前nines就会拧下他的头，他现在不禁感慨将抽屉锁住是多么愚蠢的行为，本意是为了保证安全，但现在已经成为了降低生还概率的枷锁。现在他连给抽屉开锁的时间都没有，更别说拿出枪，但拿出枪又能怎么样呢，与前代RK800的打斗中他知道就算有枪也改变不了什么，“我真是自寻死路”他只能这样嘲讽自己。  
门并没有像盖文预料中的一样“呯”的一声撞在墙上，这扇门对于nines来说显示出了超乎预计的沉重，nines需要用力才能缓缓推开，所用的力气与打开银行金库的厚重金属门相当，甚至更多，nines扫描过它，明明只是一扇加厚的木门而已，门上没有机关，也没有私自改装的痕迹。nines和盖文都对这件事感到疑惑，但现在的情况让他们忽视掉了这个问题。  
盖文伸手摸到了窗台，本能地想到他可以翻出去，抓住楼下的窗台然后逃跑。这个计划充满了漏洞，但现在这是他能抓住的唯一一根救命稻草，无论成功概率如何都值得一试。  
nines冲过来的时间刚好能让盖文翻出窗户，nines连盖文的胳膊都没抓住，900和nines看着盖文的身影逐渐从窗口消失。  
接下来就是抓住楼下的阳台边缘。可惜盖文忽视了一个问题，这是在现实中而非电影。这是一个普通人求生的过程，而不是电影中屡屡被幸运之神眷顾的主角。主角能活下去是因为要是主角死掉，这个故事就演不下去了。  
盖文并没有像他想象地那样成功攀上阳台，敲碎玻璃然后离开。他甚至在反应过来之前就已经落下了3层，5楼到地面之间没有可以作为缓冲的树和草坪，底下是坚硬的石板。如果跳窗逃生很容易就能达成，那么世界上跳楼就不是一个自杀的方法了。最后陪伴他的是无助地挥舞着的双手和耳边的风声，像所有的跳楼自杀的人一样，盖文直直地摔在地上，伴随着巨大的响声，然后就不动了。  
巨大的声音吸引了许多人伸出头去看，nines的胳膊撑在窗沿，然后捂住了自己的脸，而900甚至连接近窗户的勇气也没有了。

【又一次回到这个场景】  
“这次我一定会成功”  
900打碎了洗手间的镜子，玻璃碎掉的响声吸引了nines的注意，nines警戒地看过去，但是洗手间空无一物，玻璃不知为何自己碎掉了。  
趁这个机会，盖文锁死了卧室的门。  
他颤抖的打开抽屉，因为紧张他试了几次才成功，取出了里面的马格南，接着他拨通了模拟生命的电话。  
盖文将话筒夹在脖子和头之间，双手举起马格南，枪口对准了“哐！哐！”作响的门，他听着电话连线的声音，紧紧地握住枪，手上开始出汗，他只能尽力保持拿枪的手平稳。  
“拜托了...快接通啊” 卧室的门更加难破坏一些，但不代表nines不能强行拆掉它。  
盖文把手搭在扳机上。  
门很快就要被打开了。  
“您好，这里是模拟生命.....”这大概是盖文至今为止听过的最悦耳的话了，没等客服小姐说完，他就用尽可能大的声音喊了出来  
“听着！你们的RK900他妈的出现了毛病！现在给我将它停机！”  
“很抱歉，请说明具体的编号，模拟生命目前启用了10万台RK900，我们无法筛选出您口中的那台”  
“fuck！”我怎么会记住机器那长的要死的编号  
门板开始破碎，盖文的脑海里一片混乱  
想个办法，必须想个办法  
让模拟生命知道是它  
怎么办  
怎么办  
快想出来  
手中的汗已经让盖文觉得要拿不住枪了  
“不.....不需要编号...”他突然觉得自己是多么愚蠢  
“我的名字是盖文·李德！隶属于底特律警局的那台RK900发了疯！”  
与盖文·李德合作，隶属于底特律警局，只有那一台RK900符合这个条件  
“好的李德先生，请稍.......”门终于被nines破坏掉，高大的仿生人像一条疯狗一样冲了过来  
盖文扣下了扳机，但nines轻易地躲开子弹并逼近  
在冷漠的机械面前，人是脆弱无力的

“李德先生，我们已经查询到了相关的仿生人，请问是否要执行停机处理？”  
电话另一头没有回应，只有刚才语音主人的惨叫声  
“李德先生？”客服小姐是一名仿生人，它只是重复着这个问题等待回应，但处理器中没有接收到任何答复。  
接着电话被挂断了。

900已经不想再去数这是第几次了  
他用尽了各种方式去阻止nines和保护盖文，他第一次感受到模拟生命将自己制造成了一个多么强大的怪物。  
nines将盖文的家变成一间密室，900只能使用家中少量的家具来行动。  
900根本无法阻止失控的自己，他只能看着盖文一次又一次地死在自己的眼前。结局是不变的，盖文死亡的地点遍布家中的各个角落。  
900被无力感淹没到窒息。  
面前又回到了熟悉的场景，盖文和nines进行着新一轮同样的争吵。  
这次900直接冲进了卧室，用暴力的方式强行拉开了抽屉。  
“去死吧！！！”他朝着nines开枪，总共11枪，枪枪都中要害，就像他之前对盖文做的那样。  
他松开手，手枪“哐”地一声掉在地上  
一切都结束了  
900平静的看着盖文惊恐和不可置信的眼神，刚刚和自己吵架的机器突然间变成了一个筛子，而且是用自己的手枪，没有比这个还诡异的事情了。  
“对不起....”900轻声地说着  
为什么要说对不起？也许是习惯，每次盖文死后他都要沉重地这么说，即使这次盖文活了下来，他心中的悲伤和内疚萦绕在心中迟迟没有散去  
对不起我杀了你  
对不起我让你这么痛苦

对不起我救不了你

900睁开眼睛，已经过去了很久，膝盖上的头颅仍然大睁着眼睛，血液已经不再流了，这具尸体已经凉透。  
盖文不可能得救，因为盖文早就死了。刚才的场景只是为了防止900自毁而被强行扭曲掉的禅意花园，只用来满足900无法实现的心愿。  
听到惨叫声的邻居很快就报警，现在特警很快就来了。900看了一下局内网，耶利哥已经签发对自己的击毙许可。RK900的战斗力太过强大，失控后的危险性已经远超过盘问出案件过程的重要性。无论是耶利哥还是人类社会，他们一开始就达成共识，宁愿让案件永远成谜也要排除掉这个危险的存在。  
“对不起....”他充满悲伤地与膝盖上的头颅对视。  
900抬起手，想要将盖文的眼睛合上  
门口传来了脚步声，一声巨响后门口冲进来了特警，他们举着枪，黑漆漆的枪口都正对RK900.  
“请等.......”请等一下，至少让我将他的眼睛合上  
但特警们没有说“别动！”，也没有说“把手举起！放弃抵抗！”  
他们一看见RK900就果断开枪，整个过程一言不发  
900的面前弹出一个又一个红色的窗口，警告着自己马上就要关机  
他最后看见蓝血在地上以自己为中心开始扩展，很快扩展到盖文的血泊旁  
蓝血和人类的血明明都是液体，但无论挨得多么近都不会相融，一旦碰上它们之间就形成了一道鲜明的分界线。  
机器就是机器，机器和人之间永远都隔着一道天堑  
他们的死亡也一样。


End file.
